


Danganronpa Chat Room

by someonefromanytown (orphan_account)



Series: Danganronpa Chatrooms! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, basically makoto being a dipshit while the rest of the gang plays minecraft, its not just minecraft-, thats not all trust me theres more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/someonefromanytown
Summary: Imagine this: The Killing Game happened. Everyone who died, died. Now, the survivors are left with no one but each other, and what are they supposed to do? Here's an answer for you: Team up with the Future Foundation to make Alter Egos of all those who died, and coming with the surprising turn out, what kind of shenanigans will go on in this group chat? More accurately, these many group chats...





	Danganronpa Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while but I'm only just getting to it. I'm probably going to have group chats for each of the main three games, and possibly a few more. <3  
> ~moonphr

**makotonaegi** **created chat room: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**

**\---------------------------------**

**makotonaegi** **invited 5 people to the chat room.**

**\---------------------------------**

**affluentprogeny** **joined the room.**

**(asahina)** **joined the room.**

**tokofukawa** **joined the room.**

**ultimatedetective** **joined the room.**

**ultclairvoyant** **joined the room.**

**\---------------------------------**

**makotonaegi** : sorry about that, welcome to the chatroom! 

**affluentprogeny** : Why did I agree to join this?

**(asahina)** : lighten up togami! me, yasuhiro, and alter ego are working on alter ego’s for the rest of our friends!

**affluentprogeny** : I don’t see what’s so great about that.

**(asahina)** : they were our friends! 

**affluentprogeny** : I mean I guess, but I never liked them anyways.

**ultimatedetective** : Enough of this petty argument, it’s getting on my nerves how stupid you guys are. 

**ultclairvoyant** : now ure sounding like togami oml

**tokofukawa** : >:(

**ultimatedetective** : Jesus, fine, I won’t interfere when there’s arguing about something this dumb.

**ultclairvoyant** : lmao ok

**makotonaegi** : wow, is this really everyone?

**ultimatedetective** : Surprising or not, yes.

**tokofukawa** : lmao damn.

**(asahina)** : like I said, we’re working on Alter Egos’ for everyone, so they should be back soon!

**makotonaegi** : ig. i’m gonna play minecraft if anyone wants to join.

**ultclairvoyant** : oh worm dude, i’ll join.

**(asahina)** : I’ve got nothing better to do.

**ultimatedetective** : Makoto, do you have a server?

**makotonaegi** : yeah. danganronpa.aternos.me.

**tokofukawa** : ill join if master byakuya joins.

**affluentprogeny** : Don’t call me that.

**tokofukawa** : sorry

**makotonaegi** : everyone in?

**affluentprogeny** : I suppose I will join.

**makotonaegi** : server’s open.  


**\---------------------------------**

_ -A summary of what happened while playing Minecraft - _

***** The remaining few of Class 78 played on Makoto's Minecraft server. Shenanigans arose. As you would expect, everyone began the game as usual, spawning in and punching trees. After a while, Togami had started his empire, flaunting his full diamond armor on a tower, until he was shot down by Yasuhiro as a joke. The act was seen as an act of war by Togami, as he created a flag for his side, and distributing it across his empire. Though, at this point teams were not set. It was already known that Toko would immediately join Togami's side, and Hina would likely join Hiro, but Kyoko and Makoto were undecided. Togami was able to pursuade Makoto into joining him, which left Kyoko to the other team. 

***** However, at this point team names (and a flag for Hiro's team) were all up for debate. Overrulling his teammates, Togami chose a team name for his team. His team name was simple, "The Better Team." Rather, the other side had a formal meeting to decide their team name. They decided on "Team 30% Detective Donuts," mixing all three of their ideas. The war was on, The Better Team vs 30% Detective Donuts. At this point, everyone had full iron and had a good enough base to sustain themself, with food, a mine, and of course, storage and utility. Each person had their own quirks with their playing style, but that's a story for another day.

***** Aside from the war that began, Makoto made his way to the Nether, having an advantage over the other players, who (so far) have stayed in the overworld. 

***** After team names were decided amongst the group, Makoto decided to close the server for now, and everyone stopped playing for the night, but over the next few days while the Alter Egos of the rest of the group were being developed, everyone went on the server to continue getting resources. **  
**

**\---------------------------------**

***Week One of the Group Chat has come to an end. What will the Second Week hold?**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try updating this as soon as I get each chapter out. I'm not sure yet how often the updates will be but I have a lot of ideas, so stay tuned!  
> ~moonphr


End file.
